


Inside: Chris&Wesker

by Bearfield003



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Lab Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfield003/pseuds/Bearfield003
Summary: When Wesker messes up, it can lead to new life. But will Chris be ok with that? This is what happens when Wesker is not careful.--Wesker was careless, and it was the second time for that night, something the blond is not known for, and when he is careless it leads to drastic consequence, like Chris finding out the truth about his experiments and lifting the younger man onto a lab table and accidentally breaking a glass cylinder full of a dark yellow liquid all over Chris’ back.





	1. Truth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! new story here! Thank you giving this a try and I hope it's enjoyed. These are short chapters and will be about 6 or 7 chapters long. I think XD This idea was given to me by a reader, and I just had to do it! Request granted XD

**INSIDECxW**

**Chp1**

 

“Looking at it won’t make it grow any faster.”

Chris rolls his eyes as he looks over at Wesker, a deep frown tugging at his lips showing how much he hates the situation. If Chris knew Wesker better, he would say the captain looks highly amused and Chris hates that. They are in Chris’ small apartment, in his bed room. Chris in front of a mirror and the blonde man seated on the S.T.A.R.S members bed. He wearing his usual dark shirt and pants, his jacket over the chair next to Chris’ bed.  

“You’re fault Wesker.” Chris hisses between his thin lips, blue eyes glaring into the man’s shades, not caring that he can’t see Wesker’s blue eyes through the mirror. 

Wesker smirks- the smirk that does two different feelings for Chris. The younger man can’t decide if to punch the smirk from Wesker’s lips are kiss it.  _ Damn the sexy blonde.  _ Chris can’t help but growl. Blue eyes move away from Wesker's’ reflection on the mirror Chris is standing in front of, his eyes going back to the trouble he walked into and what it means for both their future. 

It’s the unexpected arms circling around Chris that his him flinch, Wesker wrapping his arms Chris’ frame while the open palm of his hands rest on Chris’ slightly curving stomach. Wesker can feel the difference in Chris’ expanding waist, which was what Chris was staring at. S.T.A.R.S point man had a body of steal, the younger man working his hardest to keep in shape, and the fact he’s been doing this for years. Now his stomach feels soft to the touch, and the lower part of it curving ever so slightly. It isn’t something that is immediately noticeable, but Wesker knows Chris’ body, and he can feel the changes when he touches Chris’ expanding middle making room for what is growing inside. 

Just as quickly that Wesker’s hands settle on Chris does the younger man push his arms off him, spinning around on his heels with a heated glare. “This is your fault. All of it!” He says in a high tone, clearly angry at the older man. “If you weren’t- weren’t-” Chris fumbles for the right word, “probing-”

“Experimenting.” Wesker clarifies.  

“Whatever!” Chris counters, “This wouldn’t have happened!” 

Wesker nods his head. It’s true. It is his fault. He invited Chris to his house, where he was experimenting on the new life forms and Bio Organic Weapons. Chris is too curious for his own good, and ended up stepping into his lab after Wesker went to check if the chicken was ready. It was supposed to be a simple dinner date at his house. The kid moved around his house much better than Wesker anticipated and by the time Wesker found Chris, he had already bumped into his small lab. 

_ It happened so quickly, one second they are in each other's throats, yelling and screaming, well from Chris’ end, Wesker was compose as always and tried to answer every question with the truth. Because Bio Organic Weapons is the future to man kind. And the next second they are having angry sex. Wesker was careless, and it was the second time for that night, something the blond is not known for, and when he is careless it leads to drastic consequence, like Chris finding out the truth about his experiments and lifting the younger man onto a lab table and accidentally breaking a glass cylinder full of a dark yellow liquid all over Chris’ back.  _

_ At that moment Wesker was too into Chris to care, and Chris was so lost he barely even noticed.  But after their heated passion Wesker then grew worried over the younger man, making him go through countless test. The results were satisfying. Chris was perfectly fine, that is until a two months later. Chris didn’t tell Wesker, the blonde man finding out on his own. When Chris failed to arrive early for the third day in a row, Wesker found out his number one S.T.A.R.S member has been feeling ill. Without even missing a beat he got Chris to go through another set of test and found something interesting, or in Chris’ words, horrendous.  There is a small parasite growing inside the young S.T.A.R.S member.  _

Chris’ frown only deepens when he notices Wesker in deep thought. “Get this thing out of me.” Chris hisses under his breath, blue eyes once again glaring daggers at the man.

“Tsk, tsk.” Wesker says with a shake of his head. “Now Chris, we still don’t know what it is. What’s growing inside of you, it could be a parasite, or-” Slipping off his shades, Wesker takes a deep breath but before he could answer, Chris is already taking his words from his mouth and saying more.

“Or it can be our kid! Do you hear yourself Wesker?” Chris asks, blue eyes widening in a state of panic. “You’re asking me to have some kind of creature, or our kid! Both of these sound crazy!” The pointman declares obviously, his breath slowly speeding up. “This is crazy, this all sounds crazy!” 

Gentle hands reach out to touch the S.T.A.R.S member, but Chris is swatting Wesker's hands from next to him. “Don’t fucking touch me! This is all your fault! You did this to me!” Chris holds his chest, fingers curling around the fabric of his shirt, a desperate plea taking his blue eyes. “You did this to me! I hate you- I h-” Chris’ words are cut in his throat when he sees the hurt flash across Wesker’s eyes before the blonde man slips on his shades again. His lips part slowly, blue reflecting the regret of the words that just left his lips, “Wesker, I- You know I didn’t mean to…” 

It’s bad enough he said those words, but seeing the hurt behind the blonde man’s eyes, that’s something Chris could never allow to pass. 

“No- Chris, you’re right.” Wesker pulls Chris close, making the younger man’s nose awkwardly press against the older man’s broad chest, his arms pinned under Wesker’s. “I promise, that if what’s growing inside you is not our kid, I’ll get rid of it.” He says low enough for Chris to find comfort. “But please don’t kill something that could be ours.”  Wesker’s blue eyes meet with Chris’ when the younger man looks up at the man. “Please.” 

Chris has never heard Wesker plead, nor has he ever heard so much pain in the man’s voice. A part of him wants to give in, but his heart is beating wildly and he knows Wesker can feel it because of how close they are pressed together. “I’m scared.” Chris hates to look weak, especially in front of Wesker, but he can’t hold it any longer and he needs to say those words. Looking at himself in the mirror and repeating those words _ , I’m scared _ , as he watches his waist expand isn’t doing anything for him. 

“I know. And I won’t leave you, Chris. I promise. I’ll be right here, and I’ll be in control of the whole situation. I won’t lose you.” 

Slowly Chris nods his head, eyes closing as he let's Wesker’s warmth and comforting hand secure him. “Ok.” He mumbles into Wesker. “Ok.” 

 


	2. Lunch With Jill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch was going fine, that is of course until the woman brought up the concerning problem with Wesker. “What’s going on Chris?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!   
> I have to say! Thanks for all the comments! Love you guys so much. I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Chapter 2 is here XD Short, but I hope good ^^

INSIDECxW

Chp2 

“What are they arguing about this time?” Brad asks as he looks at Wesker’s door and can hear the muffled shouts coming from the other side. He’s not sure if to be happy since Wesker’s attention has shifted to Chris recently. He doesn’t understand why, considering Chris hasn’t done anything that should provoke the captain- well more than usual. 

Barry shrugs. “I don’t know. They’ve been on edge for about a two months now.” Barry isn’t sure what’s going on. He asked Chris a few weeks ago because the S.T.A.R.S captain keeps calling Chris to his office which leads to an argument, but the ex-pilot only shrugs his shoulders and tells him everything is alright. Barry isn’t blind and he knows something is up. Chris is nervous about something, but Barry can’t seems to get it out of him. It’s a waiting game, and Barry only hopes Chris will come around soon. It;s the sound of the Wesker’s office door opening that catches Barry’s attention.   

Chris steps out, and the moment he does, everyone in the S.T.A.R.S room turn around to not look like they were trying to eavesdrop- all except for Jill. The woman has a small frown on her lips, not liking how much Wesker calls Chris and much less that the man ends up arguing with the captain. She’s scared it will get him fired. But the worse of all is the fact Chris seems so much more distant. If he would only open up to her, maybe she could help, but if she’s learned anything from the days leading up to this day... he’s been tight lip.  

Jill stands up from her chair, walking over to Chris and instead of pressing Chris on the matter, she leans on his desk, a small smile taking her lips when the pointman looks up at her from his seated position on the chair. There is something different about Chris, but she can't place it. He looks tired, and a bit out of it. Seeing him like this always gets to Jill. 

“Everything ok Jill?” He asks with a tilt of his head. 

“Yeah- um.” She takes a deep breath, not wanting to stutter. “Do you want to have lunch?”

Chris’ eyebrows furrow, as he licks the surface of his teeth in clear confusion and amusement. “The famous man eater Jill is asking to go lunch with me?” Chris asks while folding his arms over his chest, the playful smirk on his lips a clear signs he’s only joking. 

Jill rolls her eyes, “Redfield.” She says in a teasing tone. “When was the last time we ate lunch together. I’m starting to feel abandoned.” The brunette pouts and flutters her long eyelashes in a playful way. “What do you say? Lunch?” She presses, wanting Chris to accept her offer. 

She can see the younger man really think over his answer before he nods. It  _ has  _ been a long time since they’ve had lunch. Though Jill is a man eater, she’s never been like that with him. They connected since day one. Chris respects her, not because of her gender, but because she pulls her weight and is skilled. She loves that about Chris. 

“Alright.” he says with a nod, blue eyes sparing a glance at Wesker's office. Chris swears he saw the man spying on them, but he could be wrong, the moment passing too quickly for Chris to be sure. With a suspicious frown, Chris looks at Jill again. “I’ll drive?” 

“Of course.” She says with a wink. 

Lunch was going fine, that is of course until the woman brought up the concerning problem with Wesker. “What’s going on Chris?” She asks once she finishes her fries and leans forward. Though what kept her mouth shut until now was the amount of food Chris packed away in such a short time. She’s never seen Chris eat so much in her life, but she decides not to comment on Chris’ growing appetite, at least not yet. She doesn’t want Chris to go tight lip on her when she got him to go out with her. 

“Did Barry sign you up for this?’ Chris asks after setting his jaw in annoyance. The man has been asking him all sorts of questions, and it’s starting to get annoying. He knows he means well, worried, but he can take care of himself. He’s been doing it for as long as long as he can remember. Since his parents passed away. Taking care of himself was hell, but having the life of his younger sister and having to take care of her too… there is nothing worse than that type of responsibility. But he loves his sister, he just didn’t want to screw up her life, not when she has so much potential and living up to them now. 

“What no!” Jill counters, but when she sees the other man look away in anger she speaks up again. “I’m worried Chris. Are you-” Jill pauses when blue eyes widen and lock with her eyes and for the first time she sees fear in his eyes. _ Jill might know what is going on.  _ “Are you sick?” she finishes, having to start over her sentence. But even before Chris answers, Jill knows, the relief in his eyes that she guessed  _ wrong  _ is enough for her to know. 

“No.” Chris answers, his attention on the empty plate in front of  him. He’s a bit ashamed he allowed himself to eat so much. At first he couldn’t even stand the thought of food, which was the time he stopped eating out with Jill, but now he can eat anything they put in front of him. 

Soft hands curl around Chris’ hand and the touch has the man flinch, the touch unexpected, but Jill holds firm. “Chris, if there is anything going on, you know you can talk to me.”

Chris scoff under his breath. “I don’t know Jill.” being pregnant with a baby or some kind of parasite? He doubts Jill would understand, much less be able to help. 

Jill leans closer, blue eyes drifting down Chris’ front where she can see the fabric of his green vest straining over Chris’ stomach. She noticed it about two weeks ago, when Chris had to reach for some files that were stored on the upper shelf. When the man reached, she didn’t miss the small pouch that peeked from under his white shirt. Last week the vest looked tight, but now she can see it straining under the pressure of Chris’ midsection, and all the food he ate isn’t making it better. He definitely gained even more weight from two weeks ago. 

“Is Wesker mad about your… weight gain?” She asks carefully, yet the question earns a slap to the face kind of reaction from Chris. 

“What no!” Chris stuttered, feeling his palms start to sweat, blue eyes glancing down at his midsection, and to his horror he now realizes how he looks in his vest.  Aweful. His belly is pushing against the fabric of his clothes and the way his vest wrinkles and strains makes it that much more obvious. He’s been avoiding the mirror, his expanding waist noticeable by the way his pants fit, how tight his shirts feel and just the shift in weight to his front. The shift in gravity has been a bitch lately. But he didn’t think it would be noticeable as long as he covered it with his vest, but it seems he was wrong. Really wrong. 

Jill sighs deeply, “Chris, talk to me. Are you sick?” She asks again, trying to get the older man to open up to her. Not even Claire knows something has been up with her brother, and that raised red flags for Jill when she called the redhead two days ago.  

Chris takes a deep breath, allowing his eyes to look down at their joint hands. “I’m fine Jill. Just a little weight gain. I’ve been eating a lot recently, and well Wesker’s been bit moody about it.” He answers while looking up at Jill, hoping she accepts his answer. 

The woman seems like she wants to press more but ultimately decides to drop the subject, instead she smiles and orders icecream for them both. “Well, screw Wesker.” She says as lightly as possible. “You look fine to me.” A soft smile touches her lips, which has Chris smiles back. “Please take care of yourself Chris.”

“Thanks Jill.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be working on my other story. Might be a longer wait for chp 3. But thank you again. ^^


	3. Two Sides of the Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Normal?” Wesker asks, his voice low and questioning. Noting the hard look in Chris’ eyes, the blonde captain shakes his head, taking a step closer but stops when Chris takes a step back. Chris has been very on and off about their physical touch. One minute he wants Wesker to wrap his arm around him then the next it's like he will bite if he even breaths his direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are sooo awesome! The amount of love I'm getting for this fic! Kudos to you guys! <3  
> Thank you ^^

INSIDECxW

Chp3

“I told you to take leave from work.” Wesker says with a disapproving frown, arms crossed over his chest the way he does every single time he’s right, which is a lot. Chris hates it, since the older man can add another, _ I told you so, _ to his list. 

Chris looks away, a loud huff escaping his lips as his blue eyes land on his bed, wanting to look at anything that isn’t Wesker’s face. “The baby wasn’t going to get hurt, you wouldn’t have allowed it.” He says under his breath. “I just thought I could continue to be  _ normal  _ for a few more months…”

“Normal?” Wesker asks, his voice low and questioning. Noting the hard look in Chris’ eyes, the blonde captain shakes his head, taking a step closer but stops when Chris takes a step back. Chris has been very on and off about their physical touch. One minute he wants Wesker to wrap his arm around him then the next it's like he will bite if he even breaths his direction. 

Momentarily a flash of anger flashes in Chris’ eyes, his jaw setting before defeat takes over, shoulders slumping forward and eyes downcast. “This isn’t normal, Wesker. A man should not be pregnant. I mean, what the hell?” He says while looking down at his growing midsection. He worried about getting a beer gut when he turns 40, but having a pregnant belly at the age of 25? That’s never once crossed his minds, and Wesker acts like it’s the most natural thing that could possibly happen. 

With a sigh, Wesker pulls Chris towards his bed, though he prefers to take Chris to his house knowing the younger man will be far more comfortable and Wesker can keep a better eye on him, but Chris keeps insisting to keep his independence as long as possible. 

“Chris- everything I work with is not normal. Maybe some things are worse than others, and sometimes just mistakes. But for me-’ Wesker dares to place his hand on Chris’ middel, and when Chris doesn’t bark at him, Wesker allows his hands to fully rest on the bump. “For me, this is neither a bad thing, much less a mistake. I need you to see that.” Wesker says in a tone that is desperate for Chris to believe him. 

Blue eyes look up at Wesker, and the blonde man takes off his shades for Chris to see the honesty in his eyes. “I’m scared too. “ Wesker whispers, “But I’m not letting some emotion take over my life. I want this more than fear can take it away, and I want you to feel the same. Please.” Wesker asks of Chris. 

Chris takes a deep breath, but he leans into Wesker's touch and nods his head. “I trust you.” He says.

Wesker gently coax the younger man to lay down, his arm around Chris’ frame. Chris fights it, but when Wesker tugs harder Chris gives in, allowing his body to be pressed against the captain’s. 

It's the grunts and curses that has Wesker sit up in bed, noting he fell asleep and Chris has moved from his side. The blonde man pushes his blonde messy hair back, registering that his shades were moved to the nightstand next to him at some point. Wesker knows it was Chris, he’s the only one in the room and Wesker didn’t move them. The sound again has Wesker look over at the other side of the room, seeing Chris standing awkwardly there.

“What are you doing?” Wesker can’t help but asks. 

Chris turns around, his face taking a heated color to it. “Ugh, nothing.” Chris says in a tone that clearly screams he’s lying. Even to Chris it sounds horrible and he can’t help but face palm when Wesker stands up and doesn’t believe him,-not that Chris would believe himself. 

“What is it Chris?” Wesker asks as he makes his way over, and only stops when Chris turns to fully have his back facing Wesker. “Chris, I said you can trust m-.”

“It’s not about trust.” Chris’ low voice interrupts, his back still towards the older man. 

Wesker keeps quiet for a few seconds, hoping Chris will continue, and when he doesn’t Wesker speaks up. “Then what is it?” he pushes gently, one hand reaching over and laying right on Chris’ shoulder. 

“It’s embarrassing.” Chris says while finally turning to face the S.T.A.R.S captain. “Look.” He says while regarding his pants. 

Without his shades, Chris instantly sees Wesker’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second when he sees that the pants Chris is wearing is clearly to small for him. He can see the red lines around his waist of Chris most likely fruitlessly trying to get the button to meet its other end. His stomach is bloated and firm enough to push against the open flaps and not allow them to reach the other end. The shirt is doing a better job than the pants, but Wesker can see that it won’t do much after a few more weeks and soon it will be too snug or won’t cover his extended belly. 

Wesker gently grabs the sides of the open flaps, and even though he can clearly see they won't reach, he gives them a pull, and when they don’t budge and it becomes obvious they won’t reach its other end, Wesker let's go. 

“They are not going to fit.” Wesker can’t help but comment.

Chris rolls his eyes, taking a step back and pulling his shirt as far as it can reach over his rounded stomach. “Why, thank you captain obvious. Tell me something I don’t know.” The S.T.A.R.S pointman says in a sarcastic tone. 

“Don’t get snarky with me, Chris.” Wesker says in a low tone, making the brunette roll his eyes before he’s walking away from the blonde. 

“Where are you going?’ Wesker can’t help but ask, feeling awkward standing alone without Chris in the same room.  

“Hungry.” Chris calls over his shoulder as he rubs his lower belly, the fullest part of his body. It’s slowly becoming a sizable baby bump that Chris is sure will be noticeable soon enough. He just hopes he can pass if off as a beer gut until he can’t, if not then he’ll be stuck home, or… blue eyes avert to Wesker, he’ll have to live with Wesker and that will make him very happy as he adds another ‘I told you so’ onto his growing list. 

Wesker follows Chris to the kitchen, leaning his weight against the countertop, as he watches the younger man look through the refrigerator for something to eat. “I’ll buy it.” Seeing Chris slowly turn to face him, and regard him with a questioning look, the blonde speaks up again, explaining himself. “I’ll buy you clothes, and food.” He adds, while pushing himself from the counter. 

“You don’t have to.” Chris mumbles, but Wesker is already shaking his head, a small rare smile taking his thin lips. Chris looks away, a small blush taking his cheeks. “Thanks.” He whispers under his breath.

“Don’t get soft, Redfield. I still need you at the top of your game.” The S.T.A.R.S captain makes his way over to Chris and gently pulls the man’s head closer to his and plants a small kiss on top of his head. “I’ll be back soon.” He promises before he makes his leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I really hope it's enjoyable! Sorry for how short it is XD


	4. Lucky number 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound Wesker makes has the Pointman look at him with questioning eyes. “What is it?” He asks, “Wesker?” He calls again when the blonde man doesn’t answer him. Feeling frustrated, Chris pushes the device against him off his belly, which catches Wesker’s attention when he can’t see the images on the television.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many comments! *-* you have no idea how happy I am! Thank you, Thank you! I really hope you guys continue to enjoy the story!

INSIDECxW

Chp4

Chris could not be happier with clothes that fit him without threatening to snuggle him alive. The shirt he is wearing is loose, not pressed against his stomach, and for the first time in three weeks, his belly isn’t drawing immediate attention from him. Now that is his shirt is loose enough, Chris can put his growing belly at the back of his mind, even for just a little while. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his kid already, but sometimes he feels like he can’t with the weight and meaning of having a child, and just needs to escape. 

As much as Chris is grateful for the clothes Wesker went out and got for him, the S.T.A.R.S member finds himself storming into the living room where Wesker tends to pass most of his time and throws a book at the blonde man. Despite being caught off guard, the blonde captain reacts quickly, catching the book that was aimed at his head, a glare taking his eyes as he places Chris’ book on top of his and rest it on his lap. 

“Chris, I presume something is bothering you?’ Wesker inquired, raising an eyebrow and giving Chris his attention. 

“Page 8-” Seeing Wesker just stare at him, Chris impatiently gestures to the book, a frown tugging at his lips, as he repeats his order, “Page 8, dammit!”

Without saying a word, Wesker opens the book, noting that it is a pregnancy book. As much as Wesker feels Chris is warming up to the idea of having a baby, the younger man's attitude takes a 180 and he’s not sure what he’s thinking or feeling half the time, though if Wesker has to be honest Chris has always been unpredictable, which both drives Wesker crazy and makes him highly attracted to Chris. 

Searching the page, he falls on a page where it shows the stages of pregnancy. Wesker glances at Chris for a second before looking over the pages again, and when Chris deems that Wesker is taking too long, he speaks up, calmer this time.

“I’m bigger than my predicted term.” He says under his breath, but Wesker can hear the worry there too. 

The blonde captain looks at the pictures, and then Chris, and realizes that the S.T.A.R.S member has a point.  He looks almost three weeks farther than he should be. “Maybe I calculate wrong.” It’s a very slim chance he did, Wesker is not one for errors, and he can see it in Chris’ eyes that the younger man is thinking the same thing. Wesker feels obligated to speak up again. “Or the baby could have an accelerated growth.”

“What the hell does that even mean?” Chris asks with a furrow of his brows and biting his bottom lip clearly not liking the sound of it at all.

“It means, we need to find out what’s going on in there.” Wesker says as he stands up. “Get your stuff. We’re going to my place and you’re staying.” Wesker doesn’t even allow Chris to argue, speaking up again when he sees the stubborn attitude surface on Chris’ face. “I’m not asking you, I’m telling you. I’m not going to lose you.” He says sternly enough to make Chris take a deep breath and keep his prideful mouth shut.   

Chris lays awkwardly on the cold table, Wesker not being considerate enough to place a mat to fight the freezing surface, but at the moment Chris can’t find it in him to care, eyes trained on what the blonde man is doing. 

Wesker has turned on some machines, before he turns to face Chris. “Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. We’re checking to make sure everything is alright.”   

The younger man takes a deep breath as he lifts his shirt for Wesker to do what he needs to do. At this stage, Chris hates to show his expanding middle. As much as he is slowly accepting the life growing inside of him, and can feel a love for it that he can’t even explain, he hates what it’s doing to his body. Not counting the fact his sides itch like it's on fire, but it’s really starting to look noticeable, rounding out and pushing forward. His center of gravity has long shifted, and he knows he weighs more than he used to- or ever did. He feels heavy, out of shape and fat.  

Wesker gently places something Chris can only describe as cold slime on his extended waist. Wesker offers him a small smile, before he places the tip of the sonogram against Chris’s middle. The blonde man looks at the monitor so he can see what’s going on, as the S.T.A.R.S pointman strains his neck to see the screen. 

“Damn it, Wesker.” Chris growls, earning the man’s attention. “I can’t see.”

“It’s not like you will understand.” Wesker states simply, and that has Chris push Wesker’s hands from his belly.

Dark blue eyes glare at Wesker. “This is my kid too, Wesker. I don’t care if I don’t understand a single thing on the screen, but I’m carrying it and I better have a look myself.”

The blonde captain stays quiet for a few seconds, and it seems as if he won’t do as Chris told him, but he does, reaching over and turning the screen for Chris to be able to see.  

Blue eyes squint at the screen, as he tries to make out what is there, and just as Wesker stated Chris has no idea what he’s looking at. The screen just looks like static to him.  _ Another I told you so one Wesker’s growing list.  _

The sound Wesker makes has the Pointman look at him with questioning eyes. “What is it?” He asks, “Wesker?” He calls again when the blonde man doesn’t answer him. Feeling frustrated, Chris pushes the device against him off his belly, which catches Wesker’s attention when he can’t see the images on the television. 

“What is it? What’s going on with me. With the-”Chris cuts himself off, because they still don’t know what it is. A parasite or a baby. No matter how many times Chris asks the older man he always says he’s not sure. But his belly is getting so big, he surely has to know now. “What’s going on?” He asks again, blue eyes glaring into Wesker's- letting the man know there isn’t any looking inside him until he speaks up. “It’’s a parasite, isn’t it?” Chris presses when the blonde man fails to speak up. Chris closes his eyes, pressing the palms of his hands on his eyes, as he sighs in frustration. “Dammit Wesker, you said if it wasn’t our kid, you’ll get rid of it! I can’t believe-” Chris shakes his head, “I should have known not to trust-” 

Chris has never seen Wesker snap, but when the man stands up, and raises his voice, the younger man can’t help but close his mouth and his eyes widen in surprise. It only last a second, one word, his name, but none the less, it’s the first time. 

“Chris!” 

The room grows silent as the blonde man takes a deep breath, reaching out and placing his hand on the curve of Chris’ stomach. He can feel how hard it is, the skin stretching and making room for what is growing inside. It’s warm to the touch despite the gel covering it, and the rooms cold temperature. 

“I still don’t know if it is our kid or not. Still unclear.” Wesker speaks up, his voice cool and collected. “But I know what is happening.” Seeing Chris struggle to sit up and regard him with a curious gaze, the blonde man stays quiet for a few seconds before he speaks up again. “There’s two. Twins.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. I think it's a little longer than the other one! yay! \What a bomb Wesker gave poor chris. He already has enough to deal with, now this.


	5. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesker was so tied up on his everyday life, work, the lab experiments, Chris and the babies, that he’s not sure how he missed it. When he entered his house, he didn’t even take into account that the lights are off, and that there is no sound from the television Chris is normally watching at this time at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! You guys are the best!!

INSIDECxW

Chp5

To say his cravings appeared out of nowhere is an understatement. Just the other day he was running away from anything that so much had a smell, only being able to choke down crackers and bread. His appetite got better, and he ended up wolfing down everything placed in front of him, but now it’s like he needs  _ specific  _ things. 

Chris found himself craving peanut butter and almost threw a tantrum the size of new york for it. Wesker had to go out at nine at night to get it. Well, that’s what the blonde gets for forcing him to move in with him. Wesker didn’t insist for Chris to live with him, he ordered it.

Now Wesker has to put up with everything Chris throws at him, sometimes literally. When frustrated enough, Chris finds himself throwing his pillow or shoe at Wesker. The older blonde only rolls his eyes each time, and ignores Chris’ angry protest to stay away, but Wesker doesn’t. He instead wraps his arms around the younger man, and wrestles him into submission. Chris hates it, at first, but after a minute of being in Wesker arms, the brunette finds himself melting into the touch, and looking for more. Chris knows that Wesker is aware of this, and it bothers him that Wesker uses it against him each time he’s in a bad mood.  

With the craves came the aches. He’s put on even more weight, if that were possible, and just feels huge and he still has two months to go. With the babies growing and stretching him thin, Chris finds himself sleeping in odd positions, or wincing when the lower part of his back has a dull ache or pressure.  Wesker has taken notice, but Chris always dismisses the man’s concern. But despite this, Wesker does his all to make sure Chris is comfortable. 

Wesker bought those large body pillows he hear pregnant women call their hero. Though, Chris understand why, the pillow hugs his body and adds support to his ever growing waist. Wesker isn’t sure if he regrets it since the younger man hugs it at night instead of him, and seemed to have made it his partner. The moment he hid the large pillow, Chris now uses him as the pillow, to Wesker’s secret delight. Of course Wesker would not openly admit that, even when Chris asked him about it. Now Chris only uses the ‘hero’ pillow during the day when he wants to lay down or take a nap. 

Baby shopping was probably the best experience yet for Chris.  Chris expressed he wanted to have an input on what they bought for the baby, so they decided to go shopping ‘early’, since as Chris puts it, the moment he gets too big there is no way in hell he’s leaving Wesker’s house. The S.T.A.R.S member has put on a large jacket Wesker bought him two months ago. While it was loose back then, Wesker can tell Chris is slowly but surely starting to fill it out. At least it still covers the baby bump well, Wesker muses, as he watches his the jacket makes Chris look thick instead of pregnant. In a couple of weeks, Wesker knows that won't be the case. Chris will look pregnant not matter what he puts on. 

Chris was more than happy to buy just about everything he saw, even things Wesker found stupid, and unnecessary, but he allowed Chris to buy it regardless- it's the least he can do for the man he who is carrying his kids. 

Wesker can already tell by the way he walks and maneuvers himself, that the babies are putting his body through a lot, and all Wesker wants is for Chris to be happy, even if the blonde has a hard time showing it. The back pain nor the swollen feet prevent Chris from taking his time at the baby store. The only part Wesker did not find amusing from the experience is when Chris asks for his import, Chris goes with the complete other choice. 

“Yellow or green?”

“Yellow.”

“Hmm, green.” 

It’s frustrating to say the least. Why ask for his opinion if Chris is not going to even consider it. After Chris practically bought the entire store, ok he’s stressing the fact a little, but they did buy a whole lot of things Wesker is sure is not needed, Chris had Wesker carry all the bags- not that he would have allowed Chris to carry them. Seeing the smile on Chris’ face was worth it, Wesker convinces himself as Chris turns to face him and asks for ice cream. 

_ Worth it. _

* * *

 

Wesker was so tied up on his everyday life, work, the lab experiments,  Chris and the babies, that he’s not sure how he missed it. When he entered his house, he didn’t even take into account that the lights are off, and that there is no sound from the television Chris is normally watching at this time at night. Though, it's the small, almost faded looking light emitting from inside the kitchen that catches Wesker’s attention. Taking off his jacket, the man silently makes his way over, and when he steps in, blue eyes widen and thin lips part. 

Chris is there, seated on the dinning table, hot food cooked and candles decorating the area. The brunette looks up at him, as a smile takes his lips. Chris is wearing his white shirt, his favorite one, and sweat pants. The shirt does a horrible attempt to hide Chris stomach, and it’s pulled tightly over the round bulge. The blonde captain has warned Chris not to wear it since he will only stretch it and won’t be able to use it after the babies are born, but Chris is stubborn. Pregnancy or not, Chris will always be stubborn. At least he took into wearing sweat pants instead of leaving the button of his old pants open since he couldn’t do them up. A part of Wesker believed that Chris was still in denial, or was upset about his rapid weight gain which caused his clothes not to fit. It was almost like a rebellious stage, but it seems Chris is slowly growing out of it… along with his clothes. 

“Wesker.” he greats as he stands up, with more difficulty than he would like to admit. He instinctively yanks his shirt down, the white material riding up his stomach. Wesker has to urge to roll his eyes, the tip of his tongue with the words ‘I told you so.’ He’s tempted but holds himself back. 

“What is all this?” Wesker can’t help but ask as he makes his way over towards Chris. 

With a small smile, Chris doesn’t answer immediately, but instead gently grabs the jacket from Wesker’s hands and goes to hang it behind his chair. “Sit.” Chris orders the man. When Wesker sits, Chris helps Wesker push his chair in before he returns to his seat. 

Chris reaches out, one hand taking Wesker’s hand into his, “After everything you’ve done for me-” Chris licks his lips, as he closes his eyes, rearranging what he was saying. “For us.” The brunette's other hands rubs under his belly, his stomach now large enough to almost sit on his lap. The twins are stretching his skin to the limit, and yet he still has a few more months to go. “I just wanted to say thank you. I know I’m moody, ungrateful, and just a jerk sometimes, but what you’re willing to put up with… and being here. Thank you.” 

The small snort that escaped Wesker’s lips has the younger man look at him a little confused, but what Wesker says next has a blush take his cheeks and a smile of his own to appear. 

“I never did it for you to thank me… I did it for them and you because-” Wesker pause, as he really looks at the man across from him, and there is something about the man that he can’t describe that isn’t love. From the tip of his hair, to his expanding middle to the end of his toes, everything about him, Wesker has fallen so deeply, and utterly in love. There is no escaping- “Because I love you.”    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hurricane Irma passed about a day ago, and no power. Sigh. Running on generator. Don’t know when I’ll be able to update Narcissistic Cannibal,  since it’s easier to write for ‘Inside’. I’ll probably have another chapter up soon. The boredom of no power. Thank you so much for the support.
> 
> For those who are in the path of Hurricane Irma, please stay safe, and if you can, evacuate.
> 
> Until next time ^^


	6. One Out of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were looking up for Chris, that is, until there is a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the nice comments! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because someone important will find out about poor Chris!

INSIDECxW

Chp6

The days flies by quickly after Chris and Wesker’s dinner get together. Everything seemed to fit and work to both their favors. They set up the twins bedroom, but the crib will be in their room, Chris already paranoid something could happen to them. Chris’ mood swings were almost non existent, the blonde man really happy about that, though that does go out the window when Chris’ cravings hit hard and doesn’t get what he wants. Then he can becomes Hades. 

Things were looking up for Chris, that is, until there is a knock on the door. The younger man puts the movie in pause, as he forces himself to stand up, the act taking so much more effort than it did a couple of weeks ago. The twins are growing and on top of that, putting on weight. At this stage they’re not growing as quickly, but are putting on fat, which only makes things worse Chris, because he’s stomach feels hard, and stretched beyond it’s limit. He feels stretched out thin, but he only needs to hold for a few more weeks. Wesker doubts he will make it to term, but it will be close, which means the twins will be safe, and that’s the important thing. Chris doesn’t think he will make it either, his body aches, and he doesn’t think his stomach can stretch anymore. 

Chris opens the door, half expecting to see the mailman, but when his blue eyes land on recognizable blue hard eyes, Chris finds himself speechless. 

“Jill.” Chris stutters, the door half way parted, how he holds it so the mailman could only see his face as he delivers the package. “What- what are you doing here?” He tries to play it off, as if he didn’t go missing from one day to the next. 

The woman looks pissed to say the least, arms crossed over her chest, and a frown so deep the Puerto Rico trench would envy it. 

“What the hell, Redfield?” Jill growls between her teeth, eyes set on the older man. “What are you doing by Wesker, and how the hell can you go MIA for months without a single phone call?” Her tone is accusing, and Chris knows he deserves it. He should have said something to her. 

“Jill-” Chris stutters, not sure how to answer the woman. “I’ve been… busy. I’m working an undercover ca-” Before he could finish, the woman is pushing through the slightly ajar door, making Chris take a few steps back, and make a fruitless attempt to hide his bulging stomach.

When Jill turns to look at him, her expression is still angry, that is until her eyes land on the part of Chris he is pulling the most attention to.  “Ch-Chr-”

“I know.”

“What do you mean you know?!” Jill almost freaks as she takes a step back, “What's going on?” 

Chris fumbles for words, his mind going on overdrive to try and make up some kind of excuse, a beer gut? Fat? But he ends up trying to ease the situation, as if he isn’t a man pregnant, with twins no less. “I’m pregnant, hehe, with twins.” Chris says with a cheese looking smile on his face as he rubs the back of his neck and looks anywhere but at Jill. The woman  looks confused, but more than that, she’s looking at him like he's a freak, and he can’t see that in her eyes.  _ Not hers.   _

“What?” She asks, eyes wide and not moving from Chris’ middle. “What the hell? What the hell?” She repeats once again, as she runs her fingers through her brown hair. “I- I can’t believe this. And it’s Wesker’s?” She asks, finally her eyes locking with Chris’, and Chris can tell it's taking everything she has to keep her eyes on him and not go to his attention grabbing stomach. 

The young man nods, keeping his movements to a minimal. He’s not even sure why, but he just doesn’t feel comfortable under Jill’s eyes. 

Jill looks away, eyes then returning to Chris’ middle again as she shakes her head. “He did this to you? What the hell is going on? Twins? Chris this isn’t normal!” 

“Jill, don’t you think I know that, but-”

“But what?” Jill can’t help but interrupt the man. “This isn’t right. None of it is! Chris, are you even ok? Men are not supposed to carry babies in their stomachs!”

“I’m fine Jill. Wesker is taking care of me-” 

Jill interrupts Chris, clearly to frustrated to even allow Chris to get a word out. “Wesker… Wesker knows about this. Did he do this to you? I’m going to kill that bastard for doing this to you!”

Chris lowers his gaze, hands falling limply to his side, “It wasn’t his fault. It was mines. It’s too late Jill. I mean, look at me.” He says while placing a hand on top of his belly, feeling how much rounder it is and hard it feels under his hand. It’s a feeling Chris believes he would never get used to, but the thought that it’s his kids in him makes it all worth it. 

A frustrated sigh escapes Jill’s lips again, as she turns in a circle while once again running her fingers through her hair. “This isn’t right Chris- Wesker… does he know what he’s doing?” She asks, her voice low but almost threatening, though something tells him it’s to Wesker, not him.

“Wesker is taking care of me, even if it turns out not to be our kid.” Jill takes a step closer while squinting her eyes in question while Chris take a step back.

“What does that mean, Chris?” Jill asks, every word coming out slowly, and accusingly. She clearly caught on to the words Chris just uttered. 

Chris winces, knowing he messed up. He takes a second to answer, having to gather his thoughts. “Wesker doesn’t know if it’s a baby or a parasite.”

The words are like a slap to Jill’s face, the woman taking a step back as eyes zoom again to Chris’ middle. “What?!”

“Like you hear it, Jill.” Chris answers her as he keeps his eyes low. 

The woman moves again, reaching and grabbing Chris by his shirt, yanking him closer to her. He doesn’t say anything when his belly presses against her flat one, nor that her face is close to his, because the pain he sees in her eyes hurt him so much he can’t even explain it. 

“You expect me to believe that Wesker is taking care of everything, but yet he doesn’t know if it’s your baby or a parasite at this stage?” She growls, her voice growing louder. “Look at yourself Chris.” Jill moves closer, making Chris flinch away, “I call bullshit! He hasn’t told you it’s your baby because it’s not! What’s growing inside you… it might not be what you think it is.” She releases her hold as she heads towards the door. 

Chris steps behind her, “Jill! Wait!” he calls out, but she doesn't stop. She gets in her car and drives off, not once looking back. 

* * *

 

Chris is found sitting in the couch, legs stretched out in front of him because his bump won’t allow him to pull his legs to his chest, as he leans his weight against couch. When he hears the door open and close, Chris doesn’t turn to face Wesker, not having the energy. He just lost his best friend and everything feels like shit. Not even the babies inside him are comforting.  

The soft unfamiliar touch has Chris jump in surprise and turn around. To his shock, his eyes land on Jill. The woman is standing behind him, one hand on his shoulder and the other holding her lock pick. Without saying a word, she falls on her knees and wraps her arms around Chris, tears threatening to take her eyes. 

“Jill…” Chris leans into her hug, one hand circling around her. 

“I’m here and I’m not leaving you.” 

A small smile takes Chris’ lips. “Thank you Jill.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Jill was having her own moment of worry before she was able to collect her thoughts and feelings. She cares too much for Chris. the drama XD Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And it seems there will be more then 6 chapters! yay! hehe XD


	7. Underneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris can’t help but think Weske forgot he took off his shades, the man not one to show any kind of emotions, much less through his eyes, but the genuine worry he sees in them melts Chris’ heart, more than he would ever admit to Wesker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heart warming comments! Thank you guys sooo much, and sooo sorry for the late chapter! But it's here and I really hope you enjoy it!

INSIDECxW

Chp7

Chris can’t tell if time flew or just agonized its way by, but one second he’s lying undisturbed with Wesker- Chris using the blonde man as his personal pillow- and the next thing he feels a gentle flutter like movement inside of him. 

He must have freaked Wesker out when the S.T.A.R.S pointman sits up quickly, though with difficulty, and his hand flies to the span of his stomach, where his skin feels the tightest.  

Wesker would never admit it scared the shit out of him, as he regards Chris with a curious gaze. His hands are close to Chris’ stomach, as if he wants to know what is wrong with the babies, but he holds himself back when Chris’ blue eyes look at him. 

Chris can’t help but think Weske forgot he took off his shades, the man not one to show any kind of emotions, much less through his eyes, but the genuine worry he sees in them melts Chris’ heart, more than he would ever admit to Wesker. 

“What’s wrong?” Wesker asks, blue eyes going to Chris’ expanding waist, his hands just shy of touching Chris, almost scared he can hurt the younger man. But Chris takes the action on himself, grabbing Wesker’s wrist and placing it over his bump much rougher than Wesker would ever do. Wesker knows Chris is anything but fragile, but with each day his stomach grows, Wesker finds himself being more and more gentle, especially when touching Chris’ expanding middle. The Redfield on the other hand doesn’t share the same viewpoint at all.  

Both their blue eyes lock, and Chris is already smiling before Wesker can even processes why. Slowly, Wesker’s eyes widen, and he can see the knowing look in Chris’ blue eyes as his smile mirrors Weskers.

“One of them is really kicking up a storm.” Wesker notes, his hands flinching back slightly when he feels Chris’ skin stretch under his hand, but Chris keeps his hand firm against his taut skin. “Does it hurt, when they do that?” Wesker can't help but clarify, eyes now glued on the movement that can be seen inside of Chris. He can see when Chris’ already tight skin stretches, as if someone underneath, well there is someone underneath, is gliding their fingers just underneath the skin. 

Chris shakes his head. “No, it feels like… flutters.” Chris can’t help but snort at his own explanation. “It just feels like someone is poking you hard, but not enough to hurt. Just a pressure.” He tries to explain as he adjust himself on the chair, turning slightly more to face Wesker as he slowly lets go of the older man’s wrist. 

“Oh-” Is the intelligent word that escapes Wesker’s point, and for the first time, Chris believes he left Wesker speechless, the man almost lost in the ripples of his skin as the babies decide to... roll over? Learn kung fu? Fight for space? Chris has no idea. 

The loving look that takes Wesker’s eyes makes Chris smile as well, not being able to take his eyes away from the man. He’s not sure how Wesker sees his fathering skills, but Chris is sure as long as Wesker is able to look at their kids the same way he is doing now, everything will be fine.

Everything will be fine. 

“What are you planning on telling Claire?” Jill asks as she props a pillow behind of Chris’ back, the older man wincing as he lowers himself slowly onto it. His back is protesting more than usual today, but he has a feeling it’s do to his quickly approaching due date. 

“Thanks.” Chris quickly thanks the lockpicker, “I don’t know. I think I’m just-” Chris winces again as he arches his back, Jill reaching out for him, but Chris shakes his head as he dismisses her touch, “I’m fine.” He reassures as he tries to get comfortable. With how much bigger he is, he’s glad Jill drops by and helps him out when Wesker gets stuck at work. “Adoption.” Chris finally answers with a shrug, “Or a one night stand with some chick and she dropped the babies at my door step.” 

Blue eyes widen slightly as her eyebrows furrow. “You’re not planning to tell her the truth- I mean she’s your sister and-”

“No-” Chris interrupts her. “The last thing I want to do is lie to her, trust me, but I don't think the truth is the best option, either.” When Jill regards him with a worried expression, Chris continues, “Look at me Jill. You’re male brother is pregnant with twins! How can I really pass news like  _ that _ to her. I can’t.”  

Jill sighs, and tries to understand. As an only child she has trouble understanding but when she thinks about telling her parents, if she were to ever had an unplanned pregnancy at a young age, she probably wouldn’t want to tell them either. But Claire… she’s the younger sister Chris practically raised. She’s his baby sister, and Chris won’t find it in himself to tell her- finding this as the best option for him. She doesn’t fully agree, but she won’t judge Chris, and won’t do or say anything against his decision. His life, and she has no business taking over it.  

“I- I just can’t tell her.” Chris says while looking at Jill in the eyes. Placing a hand on his stomach, Chris takes a deep breath. “I don’t want her to be-” 

“Disappointed?” Jill asks, while kneeling down, her hand resting on Chris’ knee. “You raised Claire, you made it into S.T.A.R.S, you’re carrying a baby, not just one but two- I think she would be anything but disappointed.” Jill says with a soft smile. 

Chris finds himself smiling back, his hand reaching out and holding her fingers between his. “Thanks, Jill.” Chris snorts under his breath, thinking how much more emotional he’s gotten since the pregnancy.  _ Maybe he will tell Claire the truth one day, but at the moment, Chris really believes the best option would be to hide that he was pregnant.  _

It’s the sudden jerk that has Jill almost lose her balance and fall on her ass. “What’s wrong?” She asks, but before she could ask anything else, Chris’ hands reaches out and grabs hers, placing it over his stomach to his left. He’s not looking at Jill, eyes with a far away look, as he pushes Jill’s hands closer to his belly button and adds slightly more pressure. Jill is tempted to pull away, scared she’s hurting one of the babies, but Chris doesn’t seem uncomfortable at all, or in pain. 

Jill has always been cautious when it comes to touching Chris’ stomach, only doing it when Chris allows her to, and even then he doesn’t want to, she can see it in his eyes, but this time Chris is actually grabbing her hands and placing it over his taunt abdomen. For a second Jill thinks Chris lost his mind, the man seeming lost in thought, or searching for something, but the moment she feels a soft flutter she flinches at the unexpected touch, her blue eyes meeting his blue.

Chris is now looking at her, a small smile on his lips. “You felt that?” 

“Y-yeah.” She answers a little breathlessly, her eyes then going to Chris’ bump. A smile can’t help but take her lips when she feels one of them move again. “It feels- I don’t know how to describe it.” She admits with a small un-Jill like giggle, which leaves her with red cheeks. 

Chris can’t help but chuckle, “They’ve been doing this a lot. Sometimes it gets so bad I can’t sleep at night.” Chris shifts a little, trying to ease the ache on his back. “I swear they get more active when I try to sleep. But I think they’re running out of room to grow.”

“You think?” Jill can’t help but asks, though Chris does look stretched to the max, it wouldn’t surprise her.  “I guess they soon won’t have much room to move.” 

“I swear that’s the only upside of all this. I can get some sleep. It’s hard enough with this-” Chris says while tapping his stomach with his finger, “I’m not even hungry. Just tired and want to sleep.” 

Jill can’t help but look at Chris sympathetically. With the babies cramming his stomach, there is no way Chris could feel hungry, just tired, sore and big. “Why don’t you take a nap.” She encourages as he places her hand on her knee. “I’ll get you something to place your feet on, I think that should help your feet and back.”

“Thanks.” Chris says with a nod, closing his eyes and placing his hand where Jill had hers. 

Jill smiles before she makes her way to towards Chris’ room.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason for late update, Had another hurricane, Cat. 5 hit my area. *sigh* did much more damage this time. But Everything is fine, and we are ok! Thank you guys again for the comments, really helps a lot. ^^


	8. They're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man looks over at Chris as if he just noticed the young man, and slowly, deliberately, he lower his head and places a small kiss on one of the babies forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments! another chapter! And I really hope you guys enjoy this :3

“I'm not ready! Wesker!”

But the blonde man doesn't listen, but instead continues to pushes Chris through double doors, and guiding him towards the single table in the room. There are two nurses, at least that's what Chris believes they are, standing side by side, watching the scene unfold.

“We still have two more weeks, it too earl-” A strong contraction has Chris cry in pain as he hunches over and places one hand under his belly, eyes screwed shut, and lips pulled back in a grimace. The contraction is unexpected, and Chris can't help and feel everything feels wrong. He's not supposed to feel contractions so early, at least not this badly.

If Wesker noticed or not, he doesn't say anything, as he continues to push the younger man towards the table, and once he's there, the blonde captain helps Chris lay down as Chris feels another contraction hit and lets out a loud cry, fingers curling around the white sheets underneath.

“Wesker... I-” Chris is confused, eyes wide and breath erratic as he tries to sit up, but Wesker doesn't let him, a firm hand pressing onto his chest, and pushing him back down onto his back. “I'm- I'm not ready.” He says again, finally letting the blonde man lay him down, but the babies have other plans as Chris' hand rest on the span of his stomach when pain seems to ripple from his lower abdomen and make him want to curl into himself.

The blonde captain doesn't say anything, taking the opportunity that Chris is in pain and unmoving to fill a needle and puncture it into his clammy skin. Chris doesn't seem to notice, not until he feels his head become fuzzy and his limbs feel hot and weightless.

“Wesk- What's- What's going on?” The words leave his lips heavy, blue eyes hazy as his head falls back onto the table, hands limply falling from the swell of his stomach and going to his sides.

The two nurses are next to Wesker, faces covered with a blue mask, and hands gloved. Wesker slips on a mask as well, blue gloves hiding his naturally pale hands as he grabs a small blade that Chris can't recognize. The nurses are speaking but Chris can't make out what they are saying, his own deep but slow breathing seeming to mute everything as if he's underwater, and he's swallowing water because the more he lays here, the harder it is to breath. His chest feels tight, and his stomach feels hard, as if he can't suck in enough air to be able to take a much needed breath. But even through all this, blue eyes are on Wesker's, the man seeming so emotionally detached, and what's more skin crawling, Wesker has yet to say anything to him.

That's when he feels it, a burning sensation in his lower abdomen, as if someone is cutting into him, and it takes Chris a painfully long second to realize there _is_ someone cutting into his skin.

Chris' breath hitches, fingers curling around the fabric underneath him, and eyes wide as a single tear makes its way down and leaves a cool sensation on his hot skin. He tries to move, but all he can do is lift his head up a couple of inches before he feels exhausted and has to let it drop down again.

“We- Wesker!” Chris spits out the name, teeth gritted hard, but the moment Wesker looks at him, Chris' voice fails him, and he feels like he's choking again, like he's under water, and he can't do anything, not even scream because they're slicing into his abdomen and he can feel every single slice as it splits his skin open to take out his babies.

Time seems to go agonizingly slow, Chris' head numb with pain, and it's only the sound of a baby crying that has Chris' blue eyes widen and try to lift his head. “Wesk-er.” Chris breathes out when he sees something bloody in the older man's arms, and the nurse hands him another bloody bundle. The two babies now on Wesker's arms. “Wesker...”

The man looks over at Chris as if he just noticed the young man, and slowly, deliberately, he lower his head and places a small kiss on one of the babies forehead without breaking eye contact, and with a smirk he turns and makes his way out. He motions with his hand for the two nurses to follow him, and they do, without saying a thing- they drop their utensils and make their way out along side the blonde captain.

Chris finds his voice, fingers twitching to life as he grips the sheets hard enough that his nails start to tear a hole into the fabric, “Wesker! Give me my babies! Wesker!” Chris tries to move, his eyes set on Wesker, and when the man halts for a second and turns around, Chris' blue eyes catches sight of a small tail from between the bundle, and it hit him all at once... _Wesker knew from the start._

They were never human, but parasites. Wesker knew.

A frustrated cry escapes Chris' lips, finding that he doesn't care, because they are his babies, they are his kids! He had them in him for 9 fucking months, and now- All the fear of them being parasite feels foolish, and laughable, because now that they are born, he doesn't care, he just can't bring himself to care, because he loves them. He loved them the moment he found out he was pregnant because he was charmed by their constant urge to make him throw up, he was charmed the moment they made his stomach swell enough that he couldn't fit into his clothes, he was charmed when they made him crave ice cream at God only knows what hour and he was charmed the second they moved and prevented him from sleeping- he loves them and now Wesker is leaving with them, and all he can feel is a hole growing in his chest, leaving him breathless and his insides screaming for the emptiness that should be filled in his arms.

But more than that, Wesker- that son of a bitch knew and used him and left him behind. Chris feels his version darken, and there is a distant dripping sound that the Pointman is sure is the open wound they used to take out his babies. His blood is slowly making it's way down the table and leaving his head a clouded mess and the oxygen in his chest nonexistent...

“Just give... them back, I ...don't care, they're mine...

* * *

 

“Chris!”

Blue eyes open wide, a breath coming into his lungs at full force, and it takes the S.T.A.R.S pointman a second to realize he's laying on his bed drenched in his own sweat, Wesker next to him, and his fingers clutching the sheets underneath him with a deadly grip.

His hands quickly race to the span of his bloated stomach, and feeling that it's still stretched to its max because of the two babies inside of him, Chris lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He can feel them moving, even if less these pass days because of the limit amount of space- and it's almost as if they are reassuring him they're ok, and still inside him. A breath hitches in his throat as a pained but relieved smile takes his lips, and tears start to blur his vision as he stares at the dark ceiling.

“Chris.”

Looking over, Chris feels his chest tighten at the sight of Wesker, the man on one elbow, leaning close to Chris, and lips parted, the pale moon behind the blond making him look ghost like.

“Help me- help me turn over.” Chris pleads when he notes the reason he still feels out of breath is because he's laying on his back and everything is compressing his insides.

Without saying a word, Wesker helps Chris onto his side, mindful with his stomach, and leaning back to give the younger boy's stretching skin enough space. It's not until Chris is comfortably on his side with one hand under his belly, a thumb gently rubbing the skin there, and eyes far that Wesker speaks up.

“Nightmare?”

Chris takes a few seconds to answer, his lips quivering slightly as he remembers his dream, “Y-yeah.”

“You want to talk about it?” Wesker asks gently, while laying back down and looking at Chris who looks visibly much more at peace, the younger man's eyes are close, breathing slow and even now that he's on his side and breathing at ease.

“Not really. It's stupid.”

Wesker takes a second, as if thinking over his response. “The book said that dreams are a gateway to hidden anxiouty.,” Wesker starts, recalling reading something about pregnancy making dreams much more vivid, and revealing deep emotional stress over the baby's arrival, “Maybe if you talk about it-” Wesker tries to push, but Chris only shakes his head, a small smile taking his lips and by the way the palm of Chris' hand gently but firmly rest right next to his bellybutton, the baby most likely moving or kicking and Wesker can't help but smile as well.

“It just made me realize something.” Blue eyes catches Weskers' the pale moon making Wesker's eyes look gray, and when Wesker asks what it is, Chris snorts, his hand leaving his stomach as he looks at Wesker seriously. “It doesn't matter if they're fully human, half human, or parasites, they're _my_ kids and I'm going to love them.”

Wesker's lips part slightly at the revelation. Not one to show his emotions through his facial features, the S.T.A.R.S captain wraps his arms around the younger man, and pulls him tightly to his chest. “I'm really happy to hear you say that...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, Still not sure which way to take the story, but I think the next chapter we will find out if the babies are babies or parasites! I, maself, have no idea, but at least we know one thing, Chris and Wesker will love them no matter how they come out to be.   
> Thanks again! ^^


	9. My Small Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris opens his eyes as much as he can, a pained smile taking his lips when he sees Wesker right next to him, one hand against the bed and the other pressed against his knee. As much as Wesker tries to mask the worry from his face, dark shades in place and lips pressed into a firm line, Chris can see the worry. Wesker's body betrays him. He's sweating, and his muscles are trembling as much as Chris' body is. Chris has no idea how he looks, but Wesker looks like shit. His hair is messy, even though Chris is sure the blonde combed it in the morning, and his clothes looks ragged, as if he didn't iron it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. Its been hard. But thank you guys for the support! and Comments! ^^ I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as ai enjoyed writing it. :3

_This is nothing like his dream._

The pain is worse, rippling from his abdomen and piercing through his body in unsteady but controlled pulses. It's sharp, erupting like flame burst and leaving his skin sweating and trembling. Each wave has Chris clench his teeth, and fingers curl around the sheets underneath him. His eyes are screwed shut as he tries to suppress the moans that threaten to rip through his throat. He can't recall a time he's felt this much pain. Chris would take a bullet over this pain. It's agony.

_This is nothing like his dream._

He knows his surroundings, knows what is happening, but more than that.

Chris opens his eyes as much as he can, a pained smile taking his lips when he sees Wesker right next to him, one hand against the bed and the other pressed against his knee. As much as Wesker tries to mask the worry from his face, dark shades in place and lips pressed into a firm line, Chris can see the worry. Wesker's body betrays him. He's sweating, and his muscles are trembling as much as Chris' body is. Chris has no idea how he looks, but Wesker looks like shit. His hair is messy, even though Chris is sure the blonde combed it in the morning, and his clothes looks ragged, as if he didn't iron it.

Seeing Wesker like this is relaxing in a way for Chris. Wesker cares... He feels the tension from the older man but the way he tries to keep it hidden and support Chris, the S.T.A.R.S member can't help but find it endearing. But more than that, Wesker is worried, not only for the babies that are ready to come out, but for him. The Wesker from his dream was so cold it left doubt seeded into his heart, and as much as Chris tried not water the seed of doubt so it wouldn't grow, the seed was slowly manifesting itself. But now...

Chris grimaces as he pushes himself against the bed when a sharp pain penetrates him, fingers searching for Wesker's hand. The older man doesn't take long to enclose their hands. Chris knows Wesker would never willingly want to hold his hand, and for that the brunette could not be more grateful. Chris knows when he brings it up, Wesker will deny being overly affectionate, and blame Chris' accusation on being in too much pain, but Chris knows what Wesker did for him and that's what counts.

He takes a deep breath, his free hand going to the span of his overly rounded stomach. He swears the twins must have made him stretch a couple of more inches before their due date. Time seems to have gone slow, yet fast, and Chris can't help but feel relieved at having them out today. His back has been protesting, and when Jill commented on the way his back seems to be bending because of the rapid weight gain made it all the much more real that their due soon. The fact he's holding two babies in his stomach supported by his spine- he was in constant aches and uncomfortable.

The last couple of weeks have been filled with sleepless nights, false contractions and just pain and aches.

Chris' thoughts are broken, and he gasp in pain when his belly contorts, skin stretching almost unbearably tight and then resettles again as one of the twins shift in position. His belly been doing that since the twins have little to no room to move and need to push and tug to shift, but this time it causes pain to ripple down his spine and under his impossible swollen stomach.

“I think they want... out as much.... as I want them out.” Chris grits out as loud as he can as he lets his head rest against the pillow and he screws his eyes close. His hand lay on his stomach as he wishes for them to stay still and give him a break. The contractions are enough, he doesn't need them causing him more pain. He can feel them shifting from the outside, almost as they know its time for them to come out.

His side feels empty for a second, and then he hears Wesker's commanding voice. “How much longer?” Chris can hear the panic in Wesker's voice, even if he's trying to mask it. _Try to hide a better captain,_ Chris can't help but think as he winces again when he feels one of the babies push against his skin again, but not as hard.

“Give us a minute. The doctor is washing his hands.” A female voice responds.

Chris opens his eyes when he feels Wesker next to him, close to his face. “Just a little longer.” He reassures Chris, fingers brushing past Chris' hand so he can rest them on the S.T.A.R.S members forehead and wipe the sweat there.

As talked about, the doctor appears next to Wesker,  “As discus earlier. This is a C-section.” The doctor looks over at Chris. “We'll numb you now. You'll feel a slight pitch then everything below your neck will be numb. There is little room to work with and we need you as still as possible.” She quickly explains, though Chris feels it's to help him calm down because he was told of this before.

“Yeah-” Chris winces, “Get them out. This... h-hurts.” Chris gasps as he presses his hand firmly against his large belly in a fruitless attempt to ease the pain.

There is a pull at his lower back, and the pain gradually alleviates itself. His body feels numbs in seconds, and Chris breathe out at the easy feeling washing over his body. It's a little unsettling being awake and not feeling his limbs and unable to make them respond to his will, but he also knows he needs to be as still as possible to not injure on of the twins. There is no doubt in Chris' mind there is a little room in his abdomen. The doctors had planned his c-sections two days from now if he didn't go into labor because the babies have no room to grow. But lucky for Chris, he didn't have to wait two more days, since they're ready to come out.

Wesker doesn't leaves from his side, a constant for Chris who can hear his own erratic heartbeat on the monitors. But most of the captain's attention is on the babies. Most likely overseeing and making sure the doctors do as they are supposed to.

Chris' eyes widen and he tries to look down at his stomach covered from his view by a cloth when he hears the sound of a crying baby. Blue eyes snap towards Wesker, the man's attention on the baby they are cleaning and handing over to him.

“A boy.” Wesker speaks up the moment the baby is in his hands. The blonde man turns so Chris can have a look at the baby he's been carrying for nine months.

“He's so small.” Are the first words that escape his lips. He was so damn big, but the baby is so small. The baby easily settle down, eyes close and lips pressed into a firm line. Even at this age, Chris can tell their baby boy will look like Wesker. His nose, lips, and judging from the light strands of hair, even his hair.

Wesker pulls back when he hears the second baby cry. The doctors wipe the baby, before handing the second, more active baby towards the blonde man. Wesker gently holds onto the crying baby, this one no settling down as Wesker takes a firm hold on him.

“Another baby boy.” He confirms with a smile. Wesker gently moves closer and sits at the edge of the bed so Chris can have a look at the second baby squirming in his arms. His hair is darker, but could easily be a dirty blonde, but aside from the hair, the baby looks like Wesker as well. The baby is just as small, and it's hard for Chris to wrap his head around the fact these two tiny babies made him look so big.

_But more than that..._

“Two human baby boys.” Wesker speaks up when he sees the questioning look in Chris' eyes.

Something settles at the base of his stomach, and Chris smiles. Not that he's relieved that they're human but the fact even if they were not, Chris had come to terms with the fact he would have loved his two baby boys the same.

Wesker smiles at his new family, and places the settled sleeping boy next to Chris so he can get a better hold on the one still moving restlessly on his arms.

“My small family.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing one more chapter. Let me know if you want another! If not, this is the end. Thank you guys so much for everything! It was a rough time where I live, but writing has really helped me! Thanks once again for the comments and support ^^


	10. Like Father Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound grows louder the closer Wesker gets. To his surprise, the younger twin is still fast asleep. Ignoring his brothers cries. Chris keeps babbling about how the more the babies grow, the more they look like him. But to Wesker, they’ll look like Chris. Just with blonde hair. The thought has Wesker smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So sorry for the late post! I'm not home, and it's been hard for me to sit down and write. XD bad me. But thank you for clicking and reading. means a lot :3  
> Hope you enjoy XD

**SIDECxW**

Chap 10

“When will it be your turn?” Wesker mumbles into his pillow. The blonde man laying flat on his stomach, sheets loosely on him and head turned to the side. He can hear one of the twins crying, and he knows soon the other will be awake. It’s been a week, and the S.T.A.R.S captain has been waking up to take care of the twins. 

Chris shifts on his side of the bed, mumbling something under his breath before he speaks a little. “A month.”

“You’re joking.” Wesker pushes himself up, looking over at Chris who is falling back asleep. “Hey,” Wesker nudges his shoulder, “It won’t take that long.”

The point man opens one of his eyes to regard Wesker with a raised eyebrow.  “I missed on enough sleep with them. Just catching up on my sleep, captain.” Chris says with a smile. “And the C-section to have your kids. So painful. There were two captain. And I was opened-”

Before Chris could finish, Wesker stops him, “Alright, alright.” He knows where this is going.  Chris will start up from the beginning. How much back pain he went through, sleepless nights, nightmares, bathroom breaks, and the list goes on.  And also the excuse of the C-section. Which would work if Chris wasn’t up in the morning with the twins when he leaves for work. Chris thinks he’s sly. 

“You going?” Chris asks, stretching out on the bed and getting more comfortable. 

“Of course.” Wesker says while pushing the warm covers from on top of him and stands up. “I’ll shall be back soon.” 

Chris grumbles, “Take your time.” Chris flips over, ready to find his sleep again.

 

000

The sound grows louder the closer Wesker gets. To his surprise, the younger twin is still fast asleep. Ignoring his brothers cries. Chris keeps babbling about how the more the babies grow, the more they look like him. But to Wesker, they’ll look like Chris. Just with blonde hair. The thought has Wesker smirk.

“Hey.” Wesker greats, gently picking up the crying baby. “You hungry, or need a change?” He asks while walking to the rocking chair located at the side of the room. Sitting down, Wesker places the squirming baby onto his lap. He thought the younger one would have been active, but he was sadly wrong. “You don’t need a change. You’ve got to be hungry.” 

Wesker is about to get up to prepare a bottle, but the older of the twins settles down, large blue eyes looking up at his father. “I’m starting to think I was played.” Wesker says with a small fond smile gracing his thin lips. The small baby yawns, as he curls his small fingers into a tight fist. “Yeah, you’ve got both you’re daddies wrapped around your finger.

 

000

“He has your appetite.” Wesker notes as he holds the bottle for his youngest to suck on. 

Chris glances over from the kitchen, as he cleans the dishes. He’s already finished feeding the oldest. “Funny?” He says in a sarcastic tone. “He still eating?” He asks while turning around and placing both hands on the counter behind him. “You think he’ll finish it all?” 

Wesker shrugs. The little one is more than half way through the bottle and still going strong. “Should I stop him?  I don't’ want to make him sick.” Wesker confesses with a furrow of brows. 

The S.TA.R.S point man tilts his head to the side, as he looks at the baby in Wesker’s arms. “I’m sure he’ll stop once he’s full.” Chris comments while throwing the dish cloth into the sink. “I’m gonna put him to bed. Don’t foget-”

“To burp him.” Wesker finishes, “I’m the one who taught you.” He adds with a roll of his eyes. 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me.” Chris smirks when Wesker is surprised that he was able to know even with his shades. “I learned to read you loud and clear, captain. Plus you do it a lot to me.” Chris adds with a laugh, while picking up the baby from the crib in the living room. “Alright, I’ll be back.” Chris announces as he heads towards the room with the sleeping baby.

Wesker hums as a response, as he slips the bottle from his baby’s mouth once he’s done. “You’re gonna be just like that brute.” he says with a small smile as he leans him against his shoulder and starts to gently pat him on the back.  

It doesn’t take long for Chris to return, “I was thinking to get matching onesies for-” Chris has to hold his tongue when he enters the kitchen to find both Wesker and the baby fast asleep. With a sigh, Chris picks up the blanket that is in the crib and drops it onto the two sleeping blondes. “Like father like son.” He mumbles.

 

Fin~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be the end. I really hope you guys enjoyed the story. I certainly loved writing it. Thank you ^^


	11. Jill and Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chris, calm down.” Wesker whispers into his ear when Chris glances out of the window and sees Claire step out of her car, wearing short jeans and a vest. “We rehearsed the story enough that it feels like that's what really happened. So calm down.” Chris hears Wesker trying to keep him calm. Though Jill was ok with the idea of lying to Claire, Wesker on the other hand didn't want to at first, but gave in because of Chris. Agreeing to respect Chris' decision on the matter of the twins and Claire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter. Forgot Jill and Claire. ^^ Sorry for any mistakes :3

“He's so big.”

Seated with a sleeping baby in her arms is Jill, the S.T.A.R.S member unable to take her eyes off the baby sucking it's little thumb and occasionally making sucking noises. “And Adorable.” She adds with a tone higher than her normal voice. She can't help but find the baby such a cute bundle.

Wesker smiles proudly of the sleeping infant, before he looks over at the other twin, squirming and close to throwing a fit in Chris' arms. The S.T.A.R.S ex-pointman is trying to keep the baby still, but he's stubborn just like Chris. Even if Jill wouldn't have picked the sleeping twin, he would have thrown a worse tantrum than he is doing now. He's not one to be picked up by anyone who isn't his daddies. And from the looks of things, the options are narrowing towards _one_ daddy.

“Can you hold him?” Chris asks as he hands the squirming twin towards the blonde captain. Wesker doesn't hesitate to hold his baby, large hand fitting snugly under the baby's butt and the other placed gently on his back. And as if giving a hyper dog a treat to munch on, the baby instantly stops moving, opting to instead lean into Wesker chest and shoulder, his head to his side as he sucks on his finger.

Jill giggles at the expression that crosses Chris' face, clearly offended his own kid only calms down when in Wekser's arms.

“They're the same.” Wesker speaks up after Jill's amused laughter as he points at both the baby calmly on his arms and Chris. The man being pointed out opens his mouth and touches his chest in mild offense.

Jill shakes her head, the amused smile has yet to leave her lips as he glances down at the baby sleeping in her arms and then at the baby calmly on Wesker's. “Do you think he'll allow me to hold him?”

Wesker shrugs, but makes his way towards the brunette regardless. Gently, he maneuvers the sleeping infant into his arms, the baby small and light enough to balance in his forearm before he transfers the one his his hands to Jill's waiting ones.

The S.T.A.R.S lock-picker holds the twin so he's still facing Wesker, and so far so good. Slowly Jill turns him around, the baby's blue eyes finally meeting hers. And almost just as instantly, the baby's lips turn into a small pout that slowly starts to quiver with warning of his crying outburst.

Chris can't help but smile at the twin's reaction to Jill. This is not the first time Jill has tried, and every time he starts to cry. “Yeah, we have a lot in common.” He adds as a side comment that has Jill shoot him a glare. “See.” He pouts just like the baby, before he snickers.

Before Jill could reprimand Chris, the baby in her arms starts to cry, and she winces, “Aww, I'm so sorry.” She mumbles in the sweetest voice possible, but the baby ignores it in favor of crying and kicking his tiny feet and hands.

“No you're not. You knew he would have cried. Jill no sowwy.” Chris baby talks as he reaches out for the baby, and Jill delivers him over. The infant doesn't stop squirming but at least he's not crying. “Picky isn't here.”

Jill turns towards Wesker, “Yeah, just like him.” She points at Chris, earning an exasperated look from Chris and an amused one form Wesker.

“Just like him...”

 

000

 

“Chris, calm down.” Wesker whispers into his ear when Chris glances out of the window and sees Claire step out of her car, wearing short jeans and a vest. “We rehearsed the story enough that it feels like that's what really happened. So calm down.” Chris hears Wesker trying to keep him calm. Though Jill was ok with the idea of lying to Claire, Wesker on the other hand didn't want to at first, but gave in because of Chris. Agreeing to respect Chris' decision on the matter of the twins and Claire.

_Easy for Wesker to say when it's not his baby sister he raised and took care of and the fact CHRIS was the one to hold them in him for nine months! Not something he can just tell his sister._

The small pool party goes off the moment Claire arrives, one of the last guess to arrive. Chris' doing than Claire's fault, not wanting to face his sister so early. But so far so good. The red head unaware of who the baby really belong to, and much less who carried them to term.

“They're so cute!” Claire almost shouts, a gleeful smile on her lips as she balances both twins on her laps from where she is sitting next to the pool. Leaning one fully on the crock of her elbow, she runs her fingers through the others' hair. “Blonde and everything~~” She says lowly and in a motherly-baby talk tone.

Chris shifts awkwardly on his feet, “Yeah.” The words feel heavy in his throat seeing his baby sister interact with kids that has her blood as well, but does not know.

Claire's eyes drift towards Wesker who is by the grill. “I'm sorry to hear what happened. How is he dealing with everything?” She asks, before her eyes return towards Chris.

The ex-pointman shrugs his shoulders, “The best he can. I guess.”

Chris' sister nods her head, “Must be hard. One second you're not a father and the next he gets a call that the mother of his kids died giving birth. And not knowing she was even pregnant. One day to the next kind of thing...” She comments with a shake of her head, “I'm proud of you Chris.” She adds with a small smile.

“You are? Why?” Chris asks while taking a step forward and taking one of the squirming twins from her arms and Claire flashes him a grateful smile before readjusting the twin still on her lap so he's leaning fully against he stomach and chest.

“You're still with him.” She says with a small smile, “He has kids now. Twins, and yet you're here. Didn't leave him like many would have done. And I can tell you love them... as if they were your own.”

Chris smiles tightly, feeling as if he just swallowed a ridged rock that landed heavily in his stomach. “Y-yeah.” he tries to say with a smile that feels too fake. But Claire doesn't seem to notice. Chris can't help but flinch when he feels a cold hand touch the nape of his neck, and its the familiar scent that has Chris calm down. “Wesker.” he breathes out the other man's name.

“Let me hold him, and you take the grill. Heats getting to me.” Wesker whispers over his shoulder, but loud enough for Claire to hear. He moves his hands so Chris could hand over the twin in his arms.

Lifting the twin over his shoulder without turning around, Wesker takes hold of him, before Chris nods at his sister, who still has a fond smile on her face, before he makes his way towards the grill. He knows Wesker sensed his discomfort and came over to help him gather his thoughts before he says something he'll regret. The thought has a smile on his face that once felt fake feel honest and genuine.

“They have your hair” Claire speaks up, catching the S.T.A.R.S captain attention.

Wesker nods, bouncing the baby in his arms as he sucks on his finger, “Yeah. Who would have thought.” He says lowly.

Claire stands up, shifting the baby into her right arm, as she supports his back, the baby lays his head on her shoulder. Both Jill and Chris expressed how the twin would not let anyone but Chris and Wesker pick him up, but so far he's content being on the redhead's arms. “Is Chris alright?”

Wesker furrows his brows, “Why do you ask?” The blonde man asks without giving away there is something wrong.

“He has a scar.” She licks her lips as she gathers her thoughts, “On his lower abdomen. And-”

“And?” Wesker prompts her, eyes analyzing the young girl behind his shades. There is something about her words that has the captain uneasy. Something tells him she knows Chris is lying and might be closer to the truth than she knows.

Claire shifts the babies weight as she speaks up, “A bulged. Right in his lower stomach where the scar is. I mean, it might not be anything. But I've never seen my brother with anything that isn't...” She lets her thought trail off, because Wesker nods his head in understanding- Chris has always had a toned body of pure solid muscles and it doesn't surprise Wesker that Claire picked up on the difference in her brothers' body this quickly.

She didn't mean to see it. When Chris handed the baby to Wesker over his shoulder, and because she was sitting, when his shirt rode up enough Claire saw his lower abdomen where it looks swollen and the scar.

“He's taking time off work. He was hurt during a hostile situation. It's probably just swelling from healing.” Wesker notes coolly without missing a beat.

The redhead nods her head, “It would have been nice if they were Chris', wouldn't it?” She asks, green eyes looking up at Wesker, as if ready to read his answer, and that has the captain feel uneasy.

Wesker grunts under his breath, not sure how to respond to that. If denying or accepting her comment would lead to the younger sister heightened suspicion of the truth slowly unraveling itself.

“You know what I can't get over.” She looks over at Wesker, “Everyone says they look like you. But to me, they look like Chris. When they grow up, you'll see. I have so many pictures of us when we were kids, and the twins... they look just like him. Only difference,” She ruffles the babies hair, the one on Wesker's arms, “Is that blonde hair.”

Before Wesker could say anything, dumbfounded because it looks like the redhead knows the truth, she slyly smiles at the blonde, and sidesteps him to be able to head towards her brother, “There's no denying it.”

Wesker lowers his head a smile taking his lips, “Yeah, I'm holding you up to that.” Everyone says different, but he can see it too. What Claire sees. He didn't look like this as a baby. No. They'll look like Chris. He can see it already. And maybe then, Chris will tell Claire the truth. Though, from the looks of it- Wesker looks over at Claire who is grabbing one of the bottles from the baby bag- it'll be sooner than later, and it won't be a surprise for her when Chris finally tells her truth.

Not at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hola! Sorry! The last chapter was not the last. Well, it was until I realized I didn't do a chapter with Jill and Claire! Bad me! I couldn't let it stand! 0.o So you guys get one more chapter that is officially the last lol. I hope you guys enjoy the added short chapter and it feels like a complete conclusion. Also, just for fun, if you guys had to name the twins, what would it be? ^^ I would have probably named them lettuce and onion. Just kidding XD
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you guys sooo much for the comments and kudos or for just reading! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for reading! ^^


End file.
